Talk:Creddie/@comment-4959748-20130109000046/@comment-4542190-20130110203316
Reason you say? That which was absent where, supposedly EVERYTHING had to do with Seddie and its development? Even iSpeed Date, iSaved Your Life, iOpen a Restaurant and so on and so forth? Adding to what Sockstar said, as I've already posted before in other comments, actions speak louder than words as they say. ANY words, regardless where they come from. No one can undo something that has happened with just words-unless of course you're God and that's certainly not the case. And don't say "Dan IS the God of the iCarly universe"-that phrase doesn't hold ground to the above. He may scripted out the kiss Carly and Freddie were going to originally have in iSpeed Date and then iCarly got essentially rebooted since Carly and Freddie would be together after that but now, he can't do the same with iGoodbye since it was the final episode. Two examples for the above. In Little Prince, at one part, he shows a painting he drew to his consultants. He asks them. "Why are you not afraid by my drawing?" They replied, "What do we have to fear from a hat?". And the Little Prince, after coming over a little shock, said: "This isn't a hat! It's an elephant that was swallowed by a snake!" The drawing wasn't suggestive to that however. Albert Einstein was the mastermind behind the creation of the atomic bomb. But he never intended for it to be used to murder billions of innocent people and destroy the lives of the future generations due to the residual radiation. He gathered signatures from other scientists against its use as a hostile military operation. He separated his thesis publicly. But to avail-as it's written above, words can't undo actions and events that have happened already. Coming to the scene itself, really, if that's friendship, I am Superman. I don't think I (or anyone else) need Mr.Schneider's help determining if something was meant for friendship or not, I'm not that dumb. It didn't leave many doubts as to what it was about. Friendship could be shown with a kiss on the cheek (though, even this would imply romance albeit not as evidently as touching and caressing hand and a kiss on the lips), an intense hug. But THIS: Friendship? Not in this universe (nor that I believe other universes exist for that matter). Or do you mean to tell me that "friends" show their "friendship" like this ALL the time? Sure, it's "VERY" common in people who are strictly friends and nothing more. Lastly, would Freddie celebrate as if he won a gold medal in the Olympics if this was "just friendship"? I hardly believe so, since he has been friends with Carly for a very long time-he didn't celebrate every day for this, like, each time they went for a smoothie for example. He celebrated because Carly came to him. This comes as a friendly advice and not being snobbish of my part. Don't insist that what happened in iGoodbye being friendship can be even considered an argument. Because my earlier point stands- any third party (neutral) viewer would agree that this was clearly romance. This passing up as friendship would sound extremely ridiculous.Like Mr.Schneider, if one claimed that, he/she would make a fool of himself/herself.